


Reunions

by EmeraldSage86



Category: Fairly OddParents
Genre: Reunions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22157662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldSage86/pseuds/EmeraldSage86
Summary: Vicky has been living her life on her own for years. Just her, her job, her crappy apartment and a revolving door of acquaintances she barely remembers. Though a knock on her door one morning brings a surprise she wasn't expecting.This story is rated T for Language and implied/referenced violence.
Relationships: Tootie/Timmy Turner
Kudos: 7





	Reunions

On the second floor of an apartment complex, on the outskirts of a large modern city, there sits a lonely little apartment. Three doors down from the stair way the apartment is locked tight with five different latches and locks, the apartment holds one bedroom, one bathroom and a Living room/Kitchen. Various bottles and clothes litter the floor and furniture while a small TV sits in the corner. The usual quiet of the apartment is broken by an ear splitting screech from a cell phones ringtone. 

The phone sits on a nightstand buzzing loudly, causing the lumpy blanket sprawled out on the bed to stir ever so slightly. A woman's hand emerges from the blanket and paws around lazily before finally finding purchase on the phone, the hand lifts the phone and blindly pushes the green answer button as a woman rises up to meet it, her long unkempt blood red hair spilling all over.

"WHAT!?" Vicky snaps violently as the call connects. 

A voice on the other end begins talking, though they don't talk for long before Vicky brings a hand to her forehead in frustration.

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me." Vicky interrupts. Throwing her hand down onto the mattress and glaring at her phone. "Hey dipshit! Did you forget it's my day off!?"

The voice attempts to continue but is interrupted once again. "No,no,no. You listen here you fucking imbecile." Vicky sits up in bed and pointlessly points angrily at the phone with her free hand. "My days off are few and far between and are the only thing keeping me from coming down there and blowing your fucking brains out!" Vicky breathes heavily before finishing. "So you better have a damn good reason for bothering me."

As the voice explains itself Vicky perks up, her eyes widening slightly.

"Hold on, you got **who**?" Vicky asks in disbelief, the voice answers and she nods her head in amazement. "Shit, that's actually impressive. How'd you fuck numptys manage that?" Vicky stretches with a groan and swings her free arm around lazily.

"Alright, in that case I'm definitely gonna have to come in. I'll be there in three hours." The voice attempts to object but Vicky shushes them. "Hey, what did I say about blowing your brains out? Make it four hours instead." The voice apologizes and agrees to Vicky's time of arrival.

"Good. Then I'll see you later bossman, try not to fuck anything up before I get there." With that Vicky hangs up on her employer and hops out of bed.

Vicky straightens the ruffles out of her green tank top as she makes her way to the fridge, grabbing herself a cold beer before plopping down on the couch and turning her TV on. She contemplates putting on pants but decides she doesn't need them for a few hours and starts channel surfing.

While watching random bullshit in her underwear was pretty much the highlight and sole activity she'd had planned for her day off, Vicky certainly would have preferred not being called in, though given the circumstances she figures it was alright.

Finding herself a nice bloody slasher movie and one close to the beginning too, Vicky makes herself comfortable and sits back to watch the carnage.

Slashers being her favorite kind of Movie Vicky gets pretty into the film, though she changes chanels before it ends since she knew where it was going.

"Another great story ruined by a god damn happy ending." Vicky complains as she clicks through random channels while she grabs herself another beer.

Vicky stops her surfing when she hears a sound, muting her TV she listens close and hears her door knocking. An insistent loud knock rings out before going quiet, judging by the volume of the knock, their either angry or have knocked multiple times before without Vicky noticing.

"Who the hell could that be?" Vicky muses as she leans forward and rubs her chin. 

"Could be Brad." Vicky muses with a quirked eyebrow. A moment later she grins as she reaches under her coffee table. "Oh,ho ho. I hope it's Brad." She quietly cackles as she cocks her hidden magnum and makes her way to the door.

Creeping ever so silently, Vicky raises her gun and looks through the peep hole in her door.

She blinks... She blinks twice... She blinks a few more times, unsure how to process what she's looking at.

The man standing at her door has short brown hair. He wears a white button up shirt with a red tie and he has a pair of blue Jean's on. His bright blue eyes watch the door intently.

It wasn't Brad, which was slightly disappointing, those buck teeth only belong to one guy Vicky knows.

"The hell?" Vicky whispers as she starts undoing the locks on her door, opening it slowly just before Timmy knocked again. "Twerp?" Vicky asks with puzzlement while Timmy takes a step back in surprise.

"Ha, haven't heard that in a long time. Glad I found you." Timmy laughs a little and retakes his step forward as his lips turn up into a smile.

Vicky wasn't sure she'd heard that right but Timmy's confident smile seemed to confirm she wasn't hallucinating. Timmy's smile quickly fades as he finally registers Vicky's state of undress and the gun in her hand.

"Oh jeez, I'm sorry if this is a bad." Timmy stammers out as he covers his eyes, Vicky simply sighs in boredom, her gun now dangling lazily at her side.

"Oh grow up you pussy." Vicky grunts, subtly flicking her guns safety on. "This is a surprise, What do you want Twerp?"

"Right, uh. Can I come in?" Timmy speaks carefully, only a little bit of nervousness slipping into his voice.

There's a long silent pause, Timmy looking on with a nervous smile while Vicky maintains a disinterested stare.

"Sure, why not." Vicky shrugs and heads back inside, Timmy Follwing behind.

"Gonna warn you now, if you came all this way for some kinda revenge scheme or something." Vicky falls onto her couch and opens another beer. "It's not gonna end well for you."

"That's not why I'm here." Timmy sits down on a folding chair across from the couch, avoiding looking in Vicki's direction. "I came to talk about-"

"Hold up." Vicky interrupts as she stands up and walks over to her fridge, returning to the couch with a six pack. "I'm about six beers away from giving a shit."

"What?" Timmy turns his head to face Vicky, making sure to maintain eye contact. "I know this is pretty sudden Vicky but this is important. I-"

"Why aren't you?" Vicky's question catches Timmy off guard and he falls silent. Vicky quirks her eyebrow as she takes a drink. "Here for revenge I mean? It's what I'd do if I was you."

"That is..." Timmy sighs. "Difficult to explain."

"Five." Vicky mumbles as she tosses away her can, opening another immediately. "Better explain it. And make it quick, I only got six hours before work."

Timmy sighs in frustration, Vicky was in charge of the situation. Once again she was bossing him around for her amusement but he was here for a reason and he would see it through.

"I hate you." Timmy says flatly. "I do, don't get that wrong." Timmy tilts his head to look at the ceiling. "But when I think back to those days, I can't be mad. I look back on those days with fondness. Not for you, but something else that happened because of you. Memories I can't see but I know are good."

"I bear you no ill will Vicky. I come only to talk." Timmy says calmly as he looks back to Vicky.

"Freaking bleeding heart." Vicky sighs. "You're either to nice, to stupid or crazy I dunno which."

"Four." Vicky tosses another can. "How'd you find me?"

"Police." Timmy shrugs. "I figured they'd have records or could get the records."

"So you saw them then?" Vicky ponders out loud. "What did you think?"

"Nothing I wasn't expecting." Timmy admits. "No arrests for the last three years though, that was a surprise."

"Oh yeah, I'm a model citizen now." Vicky chuckles. "Following the law and doing good and all that shit."

"I'll admit, I expected you to have a nicer house. What with how much my parents paid you." Timmy looks around as he speaks.

"Please, that'd be a waste of money." Vicky waves off. "Theres so much better stuff to buy."

"Like guns?"

"You know it." Vicky brandishes her gun as an example. "These things are great, young me was missing out." Vicky tosses her can away.

"Three."

"What do you do?" Timmy inquires. "Still in the babysitting business?"

"You could say that." Vicky grins. "I work for an organization where I look after certain individuals. I get to enjoy many fun activities with my clients and learn lots of new things."

The two sit in silence for a moment, Timmy staring blankly ahead.

"You torture people, don't you?"

"Wow, first guess. Not bad." Vicky claps. "I do it for the government though, so that makes me a good person."

"Right." Timmy murmurs. "I gotta say you're pretty calm though. I wasn't sure what to expect when I came here."

"As fun as tormenting you for old times sake would be." Vicky finishes her can and discards it. "Two. And believe me, I'm thinking about it. There's no money in it for me so I won't bother."

"Oh that's great news." Timmy dead pans. 

"What can I say Twerp, your reactions are fucking hilarious." Vicky holds up her hand and wiggles her fingers. "Remember that time I broke your fingers just for the hell of it?"

"Uh, no?"

"Oh that's right, that was today." Vicky chuckles as she drinks her beer. Timmy goes wide eyed and scoots his chair away, causing Vicky to throw down her beer to the floor and cackle. "See? That's what I'm talking about." Vicky shakes her head as she laughs and opens her last beer. "You dipshit... One."

Timmy was off put by the joke, not so much it's content as the fact Vicky had made it at all. He never thought he'd hear Vicky make a threat she didn't mean, perhaps she'd actually mellowed out in her older age. Slightly.

"Alright." With one final chug Vicky finished off the last beer and threw it away, the can flying and shattering the glass on a wall clock. "I am now sufficiently buzzed enough to pretend to care about whatever you want."

"Ok, good. So, it's about Tootie." Timmy begins.

"She dead?" Vicki interrupts.

"What? No, she's perfectly fine." Timmy asserts.

"So you want me to kill her? That's low twerp, I know she's annoying but you should at least do your own dirty work."

"Don't be crazy. I'd never want her hurt." Timmy shouts back.

"Fine. Then what?"

"We're-"

"Hold up." Vicky interrupts. "I'm gonna get another beer, it'll help me pay attention."

"Son of a-" Timmy growls, he then stands up abruptly. "We're getting married!!" He declares loudly.

Theres a pause, then slowly Vicky abandons her trip to the fridge and sits down, Timmy does so as well.

"You're what?" Vicky asks, heavily confused.

"Me and Tootie are getting married." Timmy reaffirms. "In one month."

"Well I'll be damned." Vicky idly blows out some air. "Never thought she'd actually do it."

"So." Vicky claps her hand once then leans forward. "The fucks that gotta do with me?"

"I want you to be there." Timmy says simply. "To be there for Tootie."

"Surprised I'm on the list." Vicky chuckles.

"You aren't." Timmy shakes his head. "Tootie knows how I feel about you. So out of respect for me she would never invite you, but that's not fair to her. So here I am."

Vicky takes a moment to process that. She stand up and begins pacing the living room.

"So, you don't want me there?" 

"Not in a million years."

"But Tootie does?"

"More than anything."

"Why?" Vicky asks forcefully as she stops pacing, glaring daggers at Timmy.

"You're her sister."

"Oh, don't give me that bullshit." Vicky groans. "You expect me to believe that?"

"It's the truth." Timmy says stoicly. "She wants to start over, be the kind of sisters you never were."

"Yeah, sure. Right." Vicky silently switches off the safety of her gun, knowing a set up when she hears one. "What for?"

"Jealousy." Timmy explains. "She's seen the happy families of our friends and acquaintances and she wants it. She wants to be able to look at her family and smile for a change."

"Pfft, seriously?" Vicky laughs. "What a little bitch."

"I'm not asking for that." Timmy clarifies, his volume rising. "All I'm asking is that you come to the wedding to surprise Tootie. Just show up, don't ruin anything and then you can be on your way and we'll never see each other again."

"This is really that important?" Vicki crosses her arms in thought.

"I wouldn't be here if it wasn't." Timmy nods.

"What do I get out of it?"

"What?"

"This whole wedding thing." Vicky elaborates. "What's my incentive to go?"

"If you want a bribe I'm not giving one." Timmy says sternly. "The gesture is pointless if you don't come yourself." In response, Vicky bursts out laughing

"Oh that's rich." Vicky wheezes out between laughs. "This is your plan?" Vicky puts a hand to her chest. "Tell me the plight of my poor sweet sister, touching my heart and making me want to start over?"

"Hey." Vicky knocks her knuckle on Timmy's head. "Hey dipshit. You forget who you're talking to?

"No, I haven't forgotten." Timmy sighs.

"What a crock of shit." Vicky runs a hand through her hair in annoyance as she switches her safety back on. "Waste of my fucking time. Is that really all you wanted?"

"Yeah, It was why I came." Timmy nods. "I figured you'd say no, It's why i didn't tell Tootie about this. Now she won't be disappointed."

"Boo fucking hoo." Vicky sits back on the couch. 

"Well, it was worth a try." Timmy sighs as he stands up. "Good bye Vicky."

Timmy walks over to the door and grabs the handle, at the same moment he turns the knob a hand grabs his shoulder. Timmy freezes as the hands grip tightens, her nails threating to dig into him even through his shirt.

"Say Twerp, I had a thought." Vicky muses casually, as if her hand isn't a moment away from brusing Timmy's arm. "What kinda booze you gonna have at this thing?"

"The best wine and champagne we can afford." He responds nervously.

Theres a tense silence once again, the only sound being Vicky's gun tapping against her knee.

"Get some good vodka too and I'll be there." Vicky shrugs. She takes her hand off Timmy's shoulder and smiles cheekily. "Not a bribe twerp, simply a request."

"Fine." Timmy reluctantly agrees. He then pulls an envelope from his pocket and hands it backwards to her. "This will fill you in on the where and the when."

"Got it." Vicky tosses the envelope and it flutters and luckily lands on her table.

"Don't make me regret this Vicky." Timmy says coldly as he opens the door.

"I don't make promises Twerp." Vicky shrugs as he leaves.

"Not like I've got anything better to do." Vicky walks over to her window and moves the blinds to see Timmy getting into his car.

It was an impulsive decision, one Vicky wasn't sure was worth the trouble or made sense. But at least she'd get some free booze out of it.

"I'll show up, say hi, get my booze and leave." Vicky laughs to herself. "Nice and simple."

Vicky pauses in her laughter as she sees another car pull into the parking lot of the apartment building, a disgruntled looking man and three others exiting the vehicle and pulling items from the trunk.

"Oh, ho, ho. Goodie." Vicky cackles gleefully as she switches her guns safety back off. "Brad brought friends."

Thoughts of the booze at the wedding could wait, there was something much more exciting about to happen.


End file.
